Butterfly Magic! Summers Story!
by MarinuDesu
Summary: When the four girls left for their adventure one ended up astray. Now she have to survive sharing room with the Slytherin prince! Birthday gift for Silversyster :D I put ch.1 in this story as well so that you don t have to read ch.1 of Butterfly Magic.
1. Start of an adventure!

Ch.1

In an apartment building there was a girl with dirt blond hair and blue eyes and said girl were wrapping up small boxes in different colored papers."Summers here…..Alices here aaaaand Sandras here! What more do I need?" Her blue eyes scanned the small room. "Where the wild roses grow" boomed from her speakers.

"When he knocked on my door and entered the room, my trembling subsided in his insuring brace. He would be my first man and with a careful hand he wiped out the tears that ran down my face. They call me the wild rooose. But my name was Elisa Day. Why they call me that I do not know for my name was Elisa Day." The girl sang along.

"Sunny! Can you turn it down?" The girls mother said when she opened the door to the girls room. Sunny turned the volume down and looked at her mother. Her mother looked around the her daughters room.

"I'm going to workout, you will stay at your dads place tonight, right?" Her mother asked.

"Yes! Me, Sandra, Summers and Alice are staying at dads place for a couple of days." Sunny said with a smile.

"Ok good…and please clean your room before you leave. It looks like a hurricane just came trough." Her mother said before she close the door.

With slightly wide eyes, Sunny looked around her room. Clothes on the floor, the Tv, even on the lamp in the ceiling. Books were lying in a mess by the bookshelf. Not in, by the bookshelf. Stuffed animals everywhere and her pillows and covers were next to her bed. Probably she kicked it off when she was sleeping. Papers of different colors, sizers, tape and gift band were on her desk with a blue back pack.

Sunny sighed and grabbed all the clothes and all the other crap and threw them into her closet. When she turned back to her bag, the closet door opened and all the clothes fell out. It took some tries but eventually her closet cooperated and stayed closed.

Sunny narrowed her eyes and slowly backed away from her closet.

"Good. Now, stay there for the next few days." Sunny said to her closet then she tuned around with a face screaming "Victory" but that face quickly turned into an annoyed frown when she heard the unmistakable sound of everything you own falling out of a closet.

She looked up onto the ceiling with a "you got to be kidding me" look. Sighing she turned her head down to look at the mess on the floor.

"This is going to take some time." Sunny said before she started picking up the things to put them back where they originally were suppose to be. To think that she if she had done that when her mother asked her she would have saved 40 minutes.

In another part of the world…..More specifically 30 minutes away by car…..

"She's late." A girl with raven colored dreads that went to her waist said. She was sitting on a stone stairs. She was wearing green long shorts, a white top and a black hood blazer with green converse.

"And your shocked?" Said a girl with coco colored skin and waist long dark brown hair. She was leaning on the rail to the stairs. She had a red short skirt, white top, black belt that was hanging on her hips and a blue short sleeved cardigan with white sandals.

"Not really." The raven said.

"She has been begging us for weeks to have a sleepover and when we finally have it she is late!" The third girl said. She was pale and skinny with half long blond hair. Short neon pink shorts with a yellow top and white converse with multi colored …"things" on them.

"SANDRA, ALICE, SUMMERS!" All the girls turned to the road and saw said girl running towards them waving her hand smiling. She was wearing black long shorts, blue ballet shoes a light blue top with a white cardigan. Her hair was in a ponytail by the side of her head and a light blue ribbon was tied to the pony tail.

"Sorry I'm late!" She smiled goofily.

"Seriously Sunny, we've waited for almost 45 minutes!" The Raven named Sandra said.

"Hehe sorry my mom forced me to clean." Sunny said scratching the back of her head. "Let's go inside shall we?"

Sunny walked passed her irritated friends, up the stairs and to the door.

When they got inside they were shown to the room of which they would be staying. The room was actually just the living room. There was a big TV, fireplace, small table with two big beige sofas.

"Heeeere we will be staying! My dad won't be back for 3 weeks!" Sunny said to her friends.

"Nice I guess… What exactly do you want us to do for 3 weeks? Before the end of the second week we will probably try and kill each other!" Sandra said.

"I know, IF we stay in this house for 3 weeks that most probably would happen, I agree." Sunny said walking over the

"If?" The coco colored girl named Alice asked.

"Yes, if. We're leaving tonight sometime and we will have an amazing, magical adventure and maybe we will even find our true loves! Sunny answered in a dreamy way.

"And exactly how and where are we going?" Alice

"We're going to the BLEACH universe!" Sunny exclaimed to her friends.

There was complete silence in the room. You could here the ghost of Sunny's grandfather wandering the halls.

"So what should we eat?" Alice asked turning to the other girls.

"I want popcorn!" Summers said.

"What movie should we watch with that? I vote for horror!" Sandra said.

As the girls left the room and went into the kitchen to fix the popcorns, Sunny could here their voices getting further and further away. She could feel a snowstorm behind her and she could have sworn that she saw a penguin in the corner of her eye.

"GIRLS I'M SERIOUS! LISTEN TO ME!" Sunny screamed running after her friends.

Time passing!

"Okay now that everyone has popcorn…." Sunny said to her friends that had taken their seats in the sofa. Each one with a big bowl of popcorn."…let's begin!"

She walked over to her bag and pulled out three little boxes, each wrapped in a specific color. Each box was put on the table in front of the girls. Green box for Sandra, pink box for Alice and a yellow box for Summers.

"Go on open them!" Sunny said impatiently.

The three girls took their boxes and opened them slowly just to torment Sunny who couldn't seem to hold her excitement.

"You know what? I think we should wait with opening these." Sandra said smirking at the wide eyed Sunny.

The other two saw what she was doing and decided to play along.

"Yes I agree, we should wait until we are trying to kill each other. If we do we might just not kill each other." Summers said

"I too agree." Alice said.

"Good then it is decided." Sandra said.

Sunny watched her friends in horror and disbelief.

"GIVE ME THOSE!" Sunny screamed stealing the boxes from her friends and tore of the paper. "HA! Now they are open!"

"Geez relax would ya. We were just joking." Sandra said taking her box from Sunny's hand.

The other two took their boxes and they all opened them.

Inside the boxes there were necklaces. Butterfly shaped necklaces to be more exact. Silver framed butterflies. The wings looked like they were made out of glass with some kind of liquid in them. The liquids had different color depending on the girl. Sandra's was baby green, Summer's baby yellow and Alice's was baby pink.

"Awww they are adorable!" Alice exclaimed.

"Why so suddenly?" Summers asked.

"I was googleing around and found this site that would make magical jewelry for a small price! You tell them what kind of function you want from you jewelry and they make it. The next day it will be on your front door step! Can you believe it?" Sunny explained happily.

"No." Her friends said unison, looking at her with a "You got to be kidding me!" look.

"Sunny, you just waisted you money. These necklaces will not, I repeat, will NOT take us to another world." Sandra said.

"Sorry Sunny but I agree with Sandra." Said Alice.

"…Yeah well…. I'm gonna make you eat those words!" Sunny said pointing her finger at Sandra and Alice.

"Oh yeah?" Sandra said.

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"…You must promise me something…."

"What?"

"You must promise me that tonight when you go to bed you MUST think about bleach, ok? Nothing else but bleach! You understand?" Sunny said with an unusual serious face.

"Sunny you can't be…" Sandra started.

"PROMISE!" Sunny interrupted.

"I promise." Summers said with a smile. "But you have to show me some bleach first because I have never really seen it."

"Of course, of course thank you Summers! Alice?"

"I guess it can't hurt."

"YAAAY THANK YOU GUYS!"

"Aw come on this is ridiculous!" Sandra jumped in.

"Please Sandra it's only one night." Sunny pleaded.

"No, I don't want to."

"Come on Sandra it's only one night what the harm?" Summers said.

Sandra looked from Summers to Sunny who had her best "kicked puppy" look.

"Ghaaaa FINE! ONE night! No more! And if nothing happens I will hit you HARD on the head! Understand?"

"YAAAAAY thanks Kami! Thanks everyone!" Sunny screamed hugging her friends to oblivion.

"But I have a question!" Summers said.

"Yes?" Sunny said

"Why bleach? Why not somewhere else?"

"Because…" Sunny said, dragging out the word. "One, Alice isn't into many animus unlike you and me, Sandra. Two, we all like bleach and three…." She said pointing at Alice "…Renji…" then she pointed her finger at herself "…Grimmjow…" and to Sandra. "…Ulquiorra, Nnoitora, Gin, Kenpachi, Byakuya, Ichigo, Hirako, Zangetsu, Hichigo ."

"Wow… Decision angst?" Alice asked Sandra.

Sandra just shrugged her shoulders. "Can you blame me?"

"No." Alice answered.

"Exactly." Sandra said with a smug look on her face.

"But what about me?" Summers asked.

The other three girls turned to Summers.

"Yeah okay so you don't really have a ''reason'' to go there but I'm sure you will find it interesting and who knows we might find a "reason" just for you." Sunny said winking to her friend

1 horror movie and 3 bleach episodes later.

"TIME TO START OUR ADVENTURE! Everyone go to sleep and DON'T think about anything else then bleach. God knows what happens if you do. Oh and pack some stuff into your bags. You know good-to-have-stuff and sleep with it on your back. That's what I'm doing. Oh and one last thing! We might not end up there together per say so once you get there go to Uruhara Kisuke's shop. All right then I have nothing more to say so good night and see you at Uruhara's" Sunny said hoping into her bed with her back to the girls and Byakuya Kuchiki's haori on. She put it on so that she may get the attention of shinigamis when they are in spirit for, since there is no guaranty that the girls would be able to see them.

Summers, Alice and Sandra stood dumbfounded by Sunny's bed before Summers turned around to make a bag of her own.

"You seriously doing that?" Sandra asked.

Summers stopped packing and turned to Sandra.

"Better safe then sorry as Sunny says." Summers answered with a smile and returned to packing.

Alice thought a bit about it and then she as well started packing.

"You too?" Sandra said turning this time to Alice.

"Well yeah. Sunny sound very sure about this and I would like to be safe rather then sorry." Alice answered.

Sandra just took her cellphone with her and went to bed.

After packing Summers and Alice too got into their beds and went to sleep.

All the girls were fast asleep and the only thing that could be heard was the clock ticking. Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick, tock, ….tick …..tock …tick ….…tock …..tick …..tock and the clock strikes 12. Suddenly four grate light shone through out the house making it glow in blue, pink, yellow and green. Then as fast as it came it was gone and so was also four young girls.


	2. Slytherin's Muggle!

Hi!

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter or any of it's characters.

But Summers belong to me. And Sunny :D

This is sort of a side story for "Butterfly Magic" and yet it isn't. I was going to upload this after I finished "Butterfly Magic" but then "Silversyster's" birthday came along and she wanted me to upload it so here it is :D

I suggest you read chapter 1 of "Butterfly Magic" otherwise you can only guess what happened and who the other mentioned characters are, like Sunny. ^^ The chapters for this story will be uploaded much slower then "Butterfly Magic" sadly because I priorities "Butterfly Magic" and because I am not a MAJOR Harry Potter fan so I need to do some research on some things before I write anything down. Don't want to mess up to much :P

Silversyster and all you others who read this, hope you like it and please review! If you do I will be overjoyed and will write more chapters faster :D

Happy Birthday Silversyster! :D :D :D

Go Silversyster it's your birthday! We're gonna party like it's your birthday!

On with the story…!

Ch.1

Summers groaned out of discomfort and pain as she woke up. When she opened her eyes she saw a roof. But the roof was waaaaaaaaay up there… The walls were covered in paintings! You couldn't see the wall because of all the paintings and there were maaaaaaaany stone stairs too!

'Wooow…those is not suppose to be there... I think' Summers thought looking up at the roof and walls. "…This looks awfully familiar…" She said rising to her feet. Suddenly the stair started moving and Summers lost her footing and fell on to the railing. In reflex she had closed her eyes. When she opened her eyes she knew that she was NOT in this so called bleach universe. Under "her" stair were more stairs. They were all moving! These stairs exist in only one VERY special castle.

"You shouldn't do that." Someone said from the foot of the stair. Summers had been so fascinated by the stairs that the voice made her jump. Summers looked at the person by the stairs who looked at her with surprise. "You might fall down." She said.

"You're Luna! You're Luna LoveGood!" Luna is one of Summers favorite characters. She just can't understand why anyone would like to bully her. She is like the coolest character ever.

"You know my name. But I don't know yours." Luna said and if she was surprised by the fact that Summers knew her name, she didn't show it, except for her permanent surprised face.

"I'm Summers! Summers Greyson." Reaching out her hand to Luna who took it with feather like touch. "Pleasure to meet you. We will be late for dinner if we don't leave now." Luna said and started walking down the stairs. 'Wasn't she on her way up the stairs?' Summers thought before dismissing the thought and followed Luna down the moving stairs.

"Are you a freshman?" Luna asked never averting her eyes from the path to the great hall. Walking around watching the walls, roof and a ghost or two had taken Summers to lalaland so it took her a sec to realize Luna had asked her a question.

"Why do you think that?" Luna looked her over and then her eyes landed on the path again.

"You don't have a uniform." She stated as a matter of facts. Summers looked at herself. Laughing slightly. For a moment there Summers and believed this to be just a happy dream and that she was wearing a Slytherin uniform like in the dreams she usually have. Seeing her normal clothes and the strap from her backpack made her open her eyes and see that this wasn't a dream but real. If this had been a dream then Summers would not be so stiff from sleeping on a stair.

"Oh eh… I'm just visiting. I will be leaving soon…" '…maybe' Summers answered, leaving the last part out.

After walking through a few hallways Summers noticed that there were no one around.

"Hey Luna can I ask you something?"

"Sure. What would you like to know"

"Where is everyone? I know Hogwarts is big but shouldn't there be at least one or two people in the hallways?"

"Everyone is in the grand hall. As I've told you, we will be late for dinner."

"Oh okay…."

"And speaking of dinner, we're here."

The doors to the great hall were…great. But not as great as you might think. Surprisingly the doors to the great hall was actually pretty small for such a large hall, and they were also open.

"I better take my seat." Luna said as she walked in quietly.

"Wa-wait! Where am I suppose to go?" The question fell on deaf ears as Luna walked on but some people noticed her entering and with her also noticed Summers. And like a wildfire the mumbles started about the weird girl by the door, until it reached the front and everyone in the great hall was now looking at Summers.

"Um…Hi…" Summers made a small wave to everyone in the room.

"Where have you been?" Professor McGonagall said shooing a newly sorted freshman towards her table.

"I- I'm.."

"Well don't stand there stuttering like a fool! Come here so that you can be sorter into a house!" The professor seemed to be having a rather bad day. Yes, a bad day. Such foul temper. Maybe the Weasley twins had made one too many jokes on her today.

Summers quietly walk up to the Professor. All eyes were on her and she could here whispers and mumbles. Suddenly she stopped, for next to her sat Harry Potter with Ron and Hermione on the opposite side of the table.

"Hurry up we don't have all night!" Professor McGonagall said getting impatient.

"Sorry, sorry!" Summers decided to not anger McGonagall anymore and ran rest of the way. She got on the stage and looked around. All the student was looking at her with curious eyes. The teacher on the other hand were looking at her with veery eyes.

"Young lady where is your uniform?" Summers looked at the Professor and at herself.

"Ahahaha I don't have one." Summers could see that the Professor was NOT pleased with that answer and that she wanted an explanation. "…You see…" 'Come on Summers say it! It's not like they will throw you out…Right?' "…I'm not a student here… I'm kinda visiting… Accidentally…" As soon as the words left her lips the whole hall became quiet. Summers looked around at the student. Her eyes were roaming until they landed on a special person by a special table. Subconsciously she smiled but the boy just glared at her.

Dumbledore rose from his seat and walked over to Summers. "Young lady, please explain. You can start with your name."

"Ah, yes of course! My name is Summers Greyson and I'm a muggle." Summers smiled and at once the hall started whispering but as more and more joined the louder the voices became.

"SILENCE!" Came the voice of Albus Dumbledore. He looked at Summers. "If you are a muggle then how did you get here?"

Summers took of her necklace and held it up for him to see. "My friend gave me this! I wasn't suppose to come here. We were suppose to go to another world but for some reason I ended up here."

"This butterfly necklace took you here?"

"Yes…But the wings were full of a yellow liquid when I got it from her. Wonder where it went?" Summers said looking the necklace over before handing over to Dumbledore's outstretched hand that was silently asked permission to look at it.

Dumbledore looked over the necklace carefully before looking at Summers.

"Professor McGonagall, please escort Miss, Greyson to my office. I'll be there in a minute."

"Of course Professor. Come along now child." Professor McGonagall said as she headed towards the 'great' doors of the great hall. Summers followed quietly behind and smiled to Harry, Ron and Hermione as she passed them. Ron and Harry just looked at her while with slightly wide eyes while Hermione smiled back kindly.

Dumbledore quickly got control on all the whispering students so that the nights festivities could continue. But after he had finished his speech everyone quickly returned to there conversations about the mystery girl.

(((^u^)))

"Wait here and the headmaster will be here shortly." Professor McGonagall said before leaving Summers in Dumbledore's office.

Summers looked around the office. The pictures of old headmasters were following her every move. The sound of something flapping turned her attention away from the headmasters. There on his stick sat the most beautiful creature one can imagine. A phoenix bird were following her with gentle eyes.

"Fawkes! Wow, you are really beautiful! You must have cost a fortune!"

"Indeed he did." Summers jumped and quickly turned around to meet the eyes of Albus Dumbledore. "You seem to know a lot for a simple muggle." Dumbledore walked past Summers and sat down behind his desk. "Now that we are alone you can tell me the whole story in detail." As he said this his eyes got suspicious. Summers gulped trying to come up with something to say.

"Okay… My friend bought this necklace to me, her cousin and our friend. We were suppose to go into a TV show that they watch. I don't know much about it. They all had different colors and then we just went to bed and I woke up on one of the moving stairs and was found by Luna LoveGood who took me to the great hall."

"I see… and where did your friend buy these necklaces?"

"On the internet."

"The 'internet'?"

"Yes…Aah right you don't have internet! Um internet is… a network that connects all the computers in the world like a big spider webb. And you can find ANYTHING on it! You just need to know where to look."

"I see. I must admit I have never heard of this 'internet'. So how do you know about Fawkes?"

"Eh? Fawkes? What about Fawkes?"

"How did you know Fawkes name?"

"Oh… I juuust over heard it?" Dumbledore was looking at Summers and Summers was looking everywhere but Dumbledore.

"Is there anything you would like to tell me, miss Greysoon?" 'DAAAAMN he knows! Using the same question that he used on Tom and Harry! SO unfair! Well to be fair I suck at lying. I over heard it? Worst lie ever! Where could I have over heard Fawkes name? DUMMY!"

"Aah… I-I-I-I… *sigh* 'I can trust Dumbledore.' …I know who Fawkes is because in my world… you aren't… real…"

"In your world we are not real?" The Professor asked to be sure he heard right.

"No, you're not! I'm not from the place were the other muggles in this world come from. In my world you are fictional characters from a book called Harry Potter!

"This is why you stopped to look at Harry in the great hall?"

"Yes! IT IS SO COOL TO ACTUALLY SEE HIM OUTSIDE OF A TV BOX!" Summers screamed unable to hold it in. Dumbledore snickered at the girls enthusiasm. But then his eyes got serious once again.

"How do you get home?" This question stopped Summers dead in her tracks. How was she suppose to get home?

'Sunny never told us how to get back! But I guess it should work the same way like before…right? But the liquid is gone!' Dumbledore saw that Summers was thinking very, very, VERY hard.

"Do you not know how to get back?"

"*Sigh* No I don't… I got an idea but this was all Sunny's idea and she forgot to tells us how to get home! We were suppose to think of nothing else but this bleach show when we went to sleep. Hogwarts must have slytherin (A/N Pun intended! :D) into my mind and so I ended up here. Maybe if I think of home I will be able to get back!"

"It is worth a try don't you think?"

"Well yeah but when i went to sleep the butterfly was full of a yellow liquid. I don't think it will work without it. If it worked without it, I don't think it would disappear after just one night."

"I see…" Dumbledore sat quietly thinking about what to do with the little muggle child before him. Summers was getting tired of standing. In fact she was still tired. If you want a good night sleep then stone stairs is not the best place to find it. "I would like you to tell me more about these books about Harry later."

"I… will try but please don't push me. There are things I must never tell anyone! Not even you!"

"I understand. We shall place you in one of the houses until we can send you home."

…'Did I hear right? I did didn't I?' "You're placing me in a house? Can I choose which on I want to stay in?" Summers smiled very brightly at Dumbledore.

"No I think it wouldn't be more then fair that the hat gets to sort you into a house, don't you think?" Dumbledore said with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes. His face was no longer stern nor suspicious, just kind and warm.

"Coooool! Alright I'm ready! When do we sort me?"

"The teachers and students should still be eating. We can do it right now." He suggested with a wave of his hand towards the stairs.

"YES! Let's go!" Summers pumped her arm in the air with a slight jump in her feet before running to the stairs. Dumbledore could feel it in the air. This was going to one very interesting year.

(((^u^)))

As they reentered the great hall, all the student went quiet and followed Dumbledore and the muggle walk towards the stage.

Dumbledore stood behind the podium. Looking at the students who were waiting anxiously to know what would happen to the muggle.

"Professor Dumbledore will probably erase her memory." Whispered one.

"Maybe they will dump her ass in the forbidden forrest!" Whispered another.

With a wave of Dumbledore's hand the whispers stopped.

"I can only imagine all the rumors you have already started during these last 15 minutes but now I have some news for you." Everyones ears grew 5 sizes, including the teachers! "You have all already meet Summers Greyson…" Dumbeldore did a hand motion towards Summers. "…and she will be staying in one of the four houses until such time that she returns to where she came." And with that the room started whispering. Some were already making bets on which house Summers would end up in.

Some where quite excited to have a muggle around. Some where confused. And some didn't hesitate to voice their disapproval. Most of the sound came from the Slytherin table as you might have already guessed. Not such a big surprise really, we all know what big muggle lovers they are. "Settle down, settle down." Dumbledore said moving his arms in a calming manner. When everyone was quiet Dumbledore continued. "Summers does not come from a place of which we have the power to send here back. At least not yet. So she will stay in one of the houses until we know how to send her back."

Summers looked around at the different faces in the room. Griffindor's, Ravenclaw's and Huffelpuff's faces didn't feel too discomfortable but then her eyes landed on Slytherins table and she immediately felt like asking Dumbledore if she could stay with Hagrid next to the forbidden forrest. Everyone in Slytherin were glaring at her. Some in anger and some in disgust. "Miss Greyson, if you would be so kind as to sit on the chair so that we may place you in a house." Dumbledore motioned towards the chair that the freshman had occupied not long ago.

Summers sat down but she was really nervous. Once she had taken a test on the internet and the result tells you which Hogwarts house you would be in. She was very happy with her result… but now that she might actually end up there, she wasn't too sure on how to feel. Happy? Yes. Scared? No, terrified!

Dumbledore placed the hat on her head

"Hmm… This is the first time I am placing a muggle but I will treat you no differently. Let's see where you fit in.

While the hat what humming and mumbling to himself the whole hall was waiting impatiently. No one was uttering a word. Some even stopped breathing. Summers on the other hand thought that the hat was really cool. His voice came from everywhere. She could hear him inside her head but also outside.

"This head of yours is full of surprises indeed. Unexpected from a muggle you hold wast knowledge but you personality is not fitting that of a Ravenclaw …You will stay in…SLYTHERIN!" The hat roared and Summers felt the mix of feelings return and she was feeling a bit nauseous, not knowing if she was happy, scared or excited. She looked at the Slytherin table and saw half of them had eyes wide as the dinner plates they were eating from, and their chins were lying on their lap. Connecting her eyes to the "boy" from earlier, Summers felt her cheeks turn hot. She just knew she was blushing.

"I must protest headmaster!" Everyone turned to the potion master. "A muggle in Slytherin is unthinkable!" Snape said. Using a bit of bite when he said "muggle".

"I understand how you feel, Severus, but the hat placed her. I asked the hat to ignore the fact that she is a muggle and give her same treatment as if she was a witch. If she was a witch then Slytherin is where she would be." Dumbeldore told him.

"But she is NOT a witch! She is a muggle…. Maybe Griffindor would be better for her… safety." Snape looked at Summers as he said the last part. The nausea that had disappeared when she locked eyes with the boy, returned full force by the look Snape gave her.

"Yes, you're right." Dumbledore turned towards the students. "…And because of this I have decided to inform you of some new rules during miss Greyson's stay!" He told in a strong voice that dared anyone to oppose him. "First a student from Slytherin will be chosen to watch over her during her stay! That means showing her the way when she is lost, help her with the classes that she can attend. Generally watching over her."

"You want one of US to baby-sit a…muggle?" Pansy Peterson said, spiting out the word "muggle". As if it was too dirty to grace her tongue. Summers frown in annoyance. 'I'm not really a fan of your's either' She thought.

"If that is what you want to call it, then yes, I want one of you to baby-sit miss Greyson. But I do prefer the phrase "watching over" or "guardian" if you please". Pantsy sat down speechless. "The second rule is that if any harm of any kind befalls miss Greyson then the punishment will be severe. These rules goes for all the houses. And thirdly miss Greyson will be staying close to her "guardian" so whoever her guardian is, he or she will have a new roommate. Have I made myself clear?"

…

…

… No one said a thing.

"Have I made myself clear?" He tried again.

"Yes, Dumbledore sir!" The great hall said i unison.

"Good, now let's decide on your "guardian" shall we, miss Greyson?"

"Y-yes sir!" Summers stood straight and answered respectfully. She didn't want to offend the great wizard who has given her a temporary home, and let's not forget that he is the headmaster of the school that she would be attending as of that day forth. Dumbledore was amused by the girls carefreeness. She claimed that she had read books about Harry and if that is true then she must know about Slytherin and yet she doesn't seem worried in the least.

"Severus can you make a eligere curato-potion right now so that Summers can sit down and eat?" The potion master looked disapprovingly at Summers but non the less bowed and left the hall.

"Sit down miss Greyson until Professor Snape returns." Dumbledore motion to the Slytherin table. Summers gulped but sat down anyways. She smiled towards the people around her but they either sneered or glared before returning to eat. 'Oooh this is going to be hard.' Summers thought before taking some food. 'Wonder who my "guardian" will be' She glanced at the boy and was surprise to see him looking at her. Frozen. She was frozen. Wanting to turn away but couldn't. The boy seemed to get either irritated or bored because he scowled and turned around to speak to his friends.

After a while professor Snape return with this eligere curato-potion and Dumbledore took it in his hand then asked Summers to come forth. He handed her the potion and told her to drink it. She hesitantly drank it and everything went black. She doesn't even remember fainting or anything. It just went black.

When she woke up she found herself standing by the Slytherin table with her hand on someone's head. Everyone at the Slytherin table seemed shocked and some even wore the face of pity while the few Gryffindors Summers could see, seemed to have a problem preventing their laughter to come out. Hermione later told her that the eligere curato-potion makes whoever drinks it walk up and put his or her hand on the person most fit to be his or her "guardian". Pretty smart huh? But there is one tiny little thing. The person who is now her guardian is also the boy she has been glancing on sense she got there. Who would have thought that the boy she has a crush on, is the person most fit to protect and guard her? For a second, Summers thought that maybe it was fate! But she knows that this boy does not exactly "fancy" muggles. Oh and did I forget to tell you? The name of Summers "guardian" is….

…Draco Malfoy!

Eligere curato is Latin language for "choose guardian".


	3. Little puppy!

Here is chapter 2. Yes, yes I know I'm slow. I've tried a different way to write then in chapter 1. Been reading "Harry Potter and the Philosopher stone" in original language and I noticed the way she wrote when people were talking and I am trying to write in the same manner. And I don't own Harry Potter or any of the characters in this story. Except Summers. On to the story!

Enjoy!

Summers POV!

This was fun… After I woke up from my hypnoses or whatever you want to call it, a lot of things happened. First Pansy-wansy started protesting and soon after her the whole Slytherin table! Of course after coming over a small shock Draco too joined the protesting. Being a little afraid that in any second one of them would turn to me and blast me into the next millennia, I walked backwards until I hit the wall, then I pressed into it hoping it would swallow me.

"HOW CAN YOU LET DRACO BABYSIT THAT MUGGLE?" Pansy screamed louder then any other Slytherin.

It took a while but eventually everyone quiet down. I was told to sit next to Draco and to always stay close to him. Until I knew my way around at least. School or not, Hogwarts is not the safest place for a muggle.

So there I sat. I didn't eat much. How could I when I was sitting next to Draco Malfoy and every Slytherin by the table was glaring death at me! Draco seemed to ignore me and for every passing second I felt more and more sick and self-conscious. I could hear almost everyone whisper about me. I think I even heard someone over at the Gryffindor table say something. But let's move on. Nothing else really happened during the dinner.

Except when we were leaving I was walking behind Draco when I heard Pansy scream "Muggle!" behind me. I turned around and thanks to my awesome reflexes managed to dodge a flying piece of pie. Apple I believe. When I glared at Pansy I saw she had a face of terror. The hall was so quiet that you could hear a needle hit the floor. When I turned around again I saw why Pansy was scared and why everyone was quiet. Draco was standing with his back to me and a apple pie in his hair.

When I had dodged the pie, it smashed straight into Draco's head! Yupp, you heard right. I jumped up and held a hand over my mouth so that my laugh wouldn't escape. Draco slowly turned around with a glare that sent chills down my back. "PARKINSON!" He screamed pulling out his wand and pointed it at Pansy who was to scared to move. I on the other hand ran around him so that I wouldn't be stuck in the cross fire. You would have thought he would have blamed me huh? I was pretty shocked over that myself. Maybe he had heard Pansy scream but then again, who didn't.

Sadly nothing fun happened because Snape showed up and put a stop to it before it even began. He glared at us as he sent Draco and myself away to our "special" rooms so that Draco could take a shower. Pansy got detention for throwing food. So now after a quiet walk I was now sitting on a black leather sofa in a room that looks very much like the Slytherin common room. Though much, much smaller. And it was kinda formed like a pentagon.

After we arrived Draco told me to sit down and wait while he went to take a shower. I had to restrain myself to NOT try and take peak. In order not to do so I decided to look around There were four doors right in front of me. One on each wall. Draco had gone into the fourth door from the left so I guess that it had to be the bathroom. I walked to the one furthest to my left, opened it and saw stairs… So this was the door to leave. I closed the door and went to door number two.

Inside I found a bedroom. Pretty big too. It was kinda gloomy though and had all the typical Slytherin colors. Not that I mind. The bed was just like Ron and Harry's only instead of being the red, orange and gold, it was silver, green and black. It had a closet and a desk so that you can study. There was a big window too, that went out a bit so that you could sit by it. Like Harry does in the fist movie. I got really excited when I saw the room. Smiling I left to check the other rooms. Door number three was another bedroom.

The same as the first but unlike the other room this one looked occupied. While the other looked like a hotel room this one looked like an ordinary room. There were books on the desk and there was a black broomstick by the wall. Clearly this room was Draco's.

"What do you think you're doing?" I jumped when the voice hit my ears and quickly turn around to explain myself but no words came out of my mouth and no wonder why. "I thought I told you to wait on the sofa." Draco said with a glare. Still no words came out of my mouth. Draco merely sneered at me before going over to the bed. "Stop staring and leave so that I can change!" He spat at me. I ran out and closed the door. I could feel a nosebleed coming on.

Draco POV!

I left the muggle on the sofa in the common room and left to take a shower. Just my luck to be stuck with a muggle. Once my father finds out about this there will be hell to pay. I undressed and jumped into the shower. When I washed my hair I felt pieces of apple. Damn that Pansy! If she was going to throw food on the muggle couldn't she at least THINK before she threw? She'll pay though. No one throws food at Draco Malfoy and gets away with it with simple detention. How dare she even throw food at the muggle? The girl is my responsibility and if something happens to her I will get punished for it. The muggle is mine! I'm the only one allowed to throw things at her. I jumped out of the shower and grabbed a towel.

What am I thinking? Shaking my head so that the water flew all around me. Why should I care if someone throws things at her? It's only because Professor Dumbledore told me to look after her. Yeah, that's why I see her as mine. She is like a pet. Nothing but a pet.

I smirked and left the bathroom. When I got into the living room the muggle was gone. When I looked around I saw the door to my room was open. Inside I found the girl looking around my stuff. Doesn't she know it is rude to simply walk into someone room. "What do you think you're doing?" She jumped and turned around. The girl looked shocked. Her mouth was opening and closing as she tried to come up with something to say. "I thought I told you to wait on the sofa." I glared at her. How dare she go against my orders? She stopped gawking like fish but still didn't say anything. I sneered at her and walked past her to the bed.

I was getting really annoyed from her staring! "Stop staring and leave so that I can change!" I spat at her. The face she made was… odd. It seemed to take her a few seconds before she realized that I was speaking to her before she started blushing like mad. And here's and odd part. She smiled. She smiled this really cute smile before running out and closing the door. I sighed before drying myself off and went to my closet to get some clothes to change into.

Summers POV!

After I ran out and closed the door I sat down on the couch. "KYAAA OH MY GOD!" I screamed as quietly as I could so that Draco wouldn't hear. I can't believe it! I haven't even been here a day and already have I seen Draco half naked! He is so hot! With that black towel on his hips that make him look even more pale, and his hair! His hair was dripping wet and was slicked back like when he was a kid but not in a combed kind of way. He probably just drew his hand through his hair! Soon I got a nosebleed and went to the bathroom to find some paper.

Third person POV!

As Draco came back out from his bedroom in his Slytherin coat, a frown appeared. The muggle was gone. AGAIN! He was getting very annoyed. The fourth door opened and the muggle came out with some paper to her nose.

"Oh! You dressed." Summers said with a bit of a disappointed in her voice. Draco raised a brow at this before he scowled when he remembered that the girl had gone against his orders yet again.

"How many time must I tell you to stay here?" Draco snapped glaring at her. Summers didn't take well to his tone.

"I'm NOT a knee-dog! You can't just boss me around like that you know!" Summers said glaring at Draco who glared back. And so a glaring contest began. Until a piece of Draco's damp hair fell into his eyes and memories from 5 minutes earlier came back. Draco watched the girl look into space with a light pink blush across her face. Deciding he didn't want to stay inside the mini common room he headed for the door.

"HEY!" He scouted over his shoulder. Summers broke free from her daze (With some difficulties) and looked at Draco's retreating back. "Come on. I'm showing you around." At the announcement Summers let out a little giggle before running after Draco.

As the two teens walked down the moving stairs Summer admired the moving paintings. She stopped for a second to speak with a mother and her son. Once they found out she was the muggle everyone was talking about all the other people in the paintings started pressing together on the paintings surrounding Summers. Everyone wanted to have a look at the muggle. Sense everyone spoke and asked questions at the same time Summer smiled and answered the questions she could hear.

This went on for a while until Summers remembered that Draco was suppose to show her around. But when she looked around Draco was nowhere to be seen. Slightly panicking Summers turned to the paintings, asking them which way Draco went but no one knew. They had all been to occupied with Summers.

She decided to chance it and walked down some of the moving stairs before entering the wood door. She walked down corridor after corridor. Not even Hans and Gretle was as lost as she was right now. At least they had stones to lead them back home and their forrest didn't move every few seconds. She was screwed! Draco would be sooooo mad at her for waisting his time. For a second she wondered if he knew she was gone or if he even cared. Maybe he had seen her talk to the paintings and had then just left! That sounds like something he would do. Feeling a little depressed Summers sat down on one of the benches that stood along the corridor.

She sat down with her head in her hands. Time passed and she didn't move until two shadows appeared before her feet.

"Well would you look at that! We found a muggle!" Summers head flew up and she couldn't help it! A BIG grin appeared on her face.

"Fred & Geroge!" She said excitedly. Fred and George was taken aback. How did she know their names?

"That's right. I'm-"

"NONONO DON'T TELL ME!" Summers screamed waving her hands. She saw their puzzled looks. "I want to guess who is who." She said and the twins smirked.

"Oh really? Did you hear that brother?"

"Why yes I did, brother."

"This could be fun" They said in together. They started moving back and forth and spun around like Hikaru and Kaoru from Ouran High School Host Club. Now that she thought of it. These guys were pretty much Hikaru and Kaoru made real. Maybe not so much on gay part but still. A girl can dream.

Once they stopped moving Summers looked from the left to the right. She walked around them humming small "hmm" and "ahaa" before standing in front of them again.

"You're George…" She said pointing at the twin to her left. "…and that makes you Fred!" She said smiling pointing at the other twin. Fred and George looked at each other and then smiled.

"Ha, I like you!" Fred said throwing an arm around Summers shoulders.

"Don't keep the muggle all to yourself!" George said as he too threw an arm around Summers.

"I would prefer it if you called me Summers."

"Sure thing Summers. So how do you know who we are?" George asked.

"I'm a big fan! I think your jokes are hilarious." She answered looking up at him.

"Did you hear that brother? We have a fan." George said looking over Summers head at his brother. Not very hard, they were both a head taller then her after all.

"I sure did, brother."

Summers noticed that they had their broomsticks with them.

"You guys are going flying?" The twins looked at their broomsticks as if they had just magically appear (which wouldn't be surprising).

"Yeah, we are going to train by ourselves at the Quidditch training grounds." Fred said smiling.

"Can I come too?" Summers said hopefully.

"Aren't you suppose to follow Malfoy around like a good little puppy?" Fred asked with a mocking smile. Summers frowned at the "puppy" comment.

"I lost him… by the moving stairs…" She snapped her head up when she heard laughing. Fred and George were bending forward of laughter. "IT'S NOT FUNNY!" Summers screamed her face red from humiliation.

"Hahahaha but… but it is!" George said. After that Summers just kept quiet until they calmed down.

"Sorry Summers but the thought that the big and mighty Draco Malfoy lost a muggle is just so hilarious!" George said. Summers thought about it for a sec and then she as well started laughing for it was indeed funny.

"Don't worry kid! You can come with us." George said ruffling her hair.

"Yeah, we can show you around instead!" Fred said as he and George started dragging her away towards the training grounds.

"We'll even take you out for a flight." George said.

"Flying? We're going flying?" Summers said excitedly and the Weasly twins snickered and looked at each other. Eyes full of mischief.

YAAAAAY Done! I know it took time but… yeah. I don't priorities this story. Though I hope YOU (You know who. Pun not intended!) like it. I was actually writing ch.3 for the Butterfly Magic! But it was sooooo not fun at the time so I wrote this :D Until next chapter BYE BYE HUGS!


	4. Flying pranksters and angry Ferrets!

I didn't really like to write like I did in ch.2 so… That's it. Experiment status: Failed! So I will go back to writing with "…" for when they speak and '…' when they think. And with that said back to the story!

3 Person POV!

'Where the hell did that girl go? She can't even do something as simple as following me.' Soon after leaving the common room and entered the moving stairs Draco noticed that the muggle was gone. He really should put that girl on a leach. Currently Draco was speed walking up and down the stairs hoping to find a clue of where she went.

He was just turning around a corner when he came face to face with Pansy.

"Draco!" She exclaimed. Draco rolled his eyes and pushed past her, hoping that would be enough to get rid of her. But no such luck. She followed anyways. "I see the muggle isn't around." She stated after looking around. "Did you dump her?" Draco ignored her question and started walking a bit faster. "Well she deserves it! How dare she move away when I threw that pie? She must have wanted to embarrass you, Draco." Said boy was getting a bit angry at Pansy. 'What is she, stupid? She is only trying to push the blame on the girl.' "Leave me alone Pansy." He said rather irritated but Pansy didn't. No she kept stalking him and trying to make him not angry at her which she was failing at miserably. Why can't she get the hint that I want her to disappear?' He thought to himself. Not liking to be ignored, Pansy "tripped" and twisted her arms around Draco's. She looked up innocently and said in a way she thought was cute "Opps. I tripped." Draco shocked face returned to a scowl full force before returning to the road and started walking again.

He tried shaking Pansy off and even snapped at her to let go but she just said that she was hurt and as a fellow Slytherin he should take care of her. 'Oh I will take care of you if you don't let go of my arm!' Draco thought to himself as Pansy started ranting about thing he couldn't care less about and how she couldn't believe Professor Snape could have allowed the muggle to stay under his care. Then just as he thought things couldn't get worse he turned another corner and met Harry Potter with Hermione and Ron.

At the sight of the three Gryffindors Pansy let go of Draco's arm and for once Draco was happy to meet Harry. At first they just looked at each other until Ron asked "Where is the girl?"

Draco glared daggers at the Weasley boy who shrugged back just a little bit. Harry discreetly moved in front of Ron. "Where she is, is non of your business Weasley!" Draco spat out.

"You haven't dumped her somewhere I hope." Hermione said crossing her arm and holding her nose high. At once Draco's glare transferred from Ron to Hermione. And so an intense glaring competition began and neither was budging. Pansy, Ron and Harry were watching the whole thing unsure of what to do. "Could it be?…" Ron started looking rather thoughtful for him. Draco and Hermione broke of their competition to look at the red head. "…you lost her?" Ron said pointing at Draco. Now Ron might not be the sharpest tool in the box but he has his moments. Everyone looked shocked at Draco who was red with fury and embarrassment. Seeing his face Pansy lost her jaw in shock, Harry and Ron started laughing and Hermione seemed to have troubles keeping her laughs in. "SHUT UP!" I didn't loose her! She ran away." Draco defended.

"I don't blame her. I wouldn't wanna have you as my babysitter either. Running away is only logical." Hermione said with a smirk on her face. Draco couldn't come up with a retort. All he could think of is that he wanted to either kill the mudblood or kill the muggle for embarrassing him. Draco pushed through the laughing three Gryffindors and moved on to find the muggle. Mumbeling curses as he went. Thankfully Pansy had run off when Harry & CO started laughing. He didn't know where or why she ran and right now he didn't care. He was just happy to be left alone while he looked for the girl.

Summers POV!

"Are you ready Summers?" Fred asked. Right now I was standing in the middle of their flying lesson training ground and in front of me was Fred who was hovering on his broomstick just above ground. I looked at it a bit weary. "Don't worry. If you fall of I'll catch ya" He said. This didn't help me at all for you see I wasn't so worried about falling because I knew he wouldn't let me fall to a certain death, or at least I didn't think he old let me fall to a certain death, no what worried me was that I will be fighting gravity with a broomstick. Girl or boy that must hurt like hell! But no matter. Summers is not a wuss-"IIIIIK!" George must have thought I was taking to long because before I knew it I was being help up into the air and was then put down behind Fred on his broomstick which wasn't as uncomfortable as I had thought. "There see. All good." George said as he turned around and went to fetch his own broomstick.

As embarrassed as I am to say it, I shrieked when I felt the little of my feet that was touching ground leave it and I threw my arms around Fred's waist who laughed at me. Not with me, at me! "That's good. Hang on tight cause George and I don't know the word slow." "Wait whaaAAAAA-!" The wind flew through my hair like I had my head outside a speeding car. My arms squeezed harder around Fred and I didn't dare open my eyes who I had closed in pure reflex people!

I could hear George next to me. He was going "WOHOOOOOO!" and the sound of his voice seemed to go all around us. The first thing I thought was that he had done a loop… AROUND US! "Are you alright back there? You haven't made a sound since we took off." I more felt then heard Fred say. "I-I'm f-fine." I felt Fred chuckle. "How about opening your eyes? We've reached as high as we'll go." Now that I thought about it the air was stiller then before. I slowly opened my eyes and I gasped at the beauty before my eyes. Most of the afternoon must have past because I was looking at the sunset. "It's beautiful." I whispered to myself "Yeah, I know. George and I love flying up here to look at the sunset. It's so peaceful." Fred said. Hearing that I started laughing. "What so funny?" Fred asked but I was having trouble breathing so I couldn't answer him. "Hey what's going on?" George had now caught up with us and saw me laughing so hard. "That's what I would like to know." Fred told his brother. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! It's just that the irony that the two troublemakers of Hogwarts like to fly into the sky for some peace and quiet was just so funny" Fred and George looked at each other a bit shocked before they to started laughing.

After a few more minutes of watching the sunset George flew up so he was hovering just next to us. "Ready for the rest of your tour?" He asked me and I looked puzzled at him. He saw this and decided to explain. "I just thought you would want to see the rest of Hogwarts since your tour with Malfoy was cut short." At this I brightened up. "Thanks that would be awesome!" "Good! Then hang on tight to Freddie and we will be off." Now I thought he meant we would go back to the ground and walk the rest of the tour but as soon as Fred felt me tightening my grip he flew of towards Hogwarts on his broomstick. This time I didn't close my eyes and I was laughing and having a great time as Fred decided that it was ok to make a loop and then flying up and down and sideways until I didn't know up from down. Soon we flew between towers and the guys told me all about the places we saw and they also told me about all the pranks they had pulled in those areas.

Soon we reached the garden where Draco gets turned into a ferret in the future. We decided to end the tour there since it was getting late. The boys landed on the ground and we got off. "Thank you so much that was awesome!" I said with the biggest smile I have EVER made. No joke! "No problem." "Yeah just come find us whenever you want to go for a flight." They told me and I got warm all over and blushed. They are like my favorite characters in the whole damn story! You would blush and get all fuzzy inside as well. Then I remembered. "Uh guys…" They looked at me questioning. "…I don't know where my room is…" They looked at me and then it seemed like they were looking at something behind me before they smiled. "Don't worry. We are pretty sure he know where your room is." They said and pointed behind me. I turned and behind me stood a VERY pissed looking Draco. 'Crap…'

That's the next chapter :D It might be a bit shorter then the others but I will try and compensate this in the next chapter. :)

Please review and make my day ^u^


	5. First day, don't be late!

_"Uh guys…" They looked at me questioning. "…I don't know where my room is…" They looked at me and then it seemed like they were looking at something behind me before they smiled. "Don't worry. We are pretty sure he knows where your room is." They said and pointed behind me. I turned and behind me stood a VERY pissed looking Draco. 'Crap…'_

Chapter 5

"Well you two must have a lot to talk about so we will leave now." Fred said and started going higher in the air.

"See ya around little muggle come find us when you get tired of hanging around the weasel over there." George said and with that they both flew away leaving Summers and Draco alone.

"HEY YOU ARE JUST GONNA LEAVE ME HERE ALONE!?" Summers screamed after them. She glared after them, growling lowly before turning around with a "humph". Draco was still standing there glaring. Summers glared back with just as much strength as our Slytherin prince.

First to break was Draco who reached out and grabbed Summers arm and started dragging her inside Hogwarts again. Summers let Draco drag her through the corridors trying discretely to hide her face when they passed different students that looked at the curious duo and whispered to each other.

When they came to the stairs Summers were having problems keeping up with Draco's high speed and stumbled at one of the step. Draco didn't turn around he merely roughly pulled her up again and kept going. After that though Summers noticed that Draco had slowed down. She smiled looking down at her feet to make sure she didn't stumble again. Draco had not noticed the smile, to busy looking out for prefects, teachers and creepy janitors and their creepy cats.

(((^u^)))

They managed to get back to their room unnoticed and as soon as they had entered Draco had thrown Summers on the couch and took out his wand to lock the door. Once it was locked he turned his wand at Summers who pressed herself into the couch following the tip of the wand with her eyes. There was silence. No one said anything or moved. Then he put down his wand and started passing back and forth.

Summers sat in silence watching him, afraid that if she moved or said anything things would only get worse.

"What the hell were you thinking?!" He finally said turning to Summers who thought he looked like Molly Weasley when Ron, Fred and George showed up after saving Harry from his uncle and aunt.

Summers merely looked at him surprised not sure what the problem was. "What was I thinking about what?"

"What were you thinking running away like that and then hanging out with the Weasley's?! Muggle or not you are still a Slytherin and you are my responsibility!" Now she knew what the problem what... She just didn't know what the _problem _was. He was the one who disappeared not her and that pissed her off.

"I didn't run away! You were suppose to show me around but you didn't tell me about anything and then I caught the attention of every painting in the damn wall and when they finally stopped asking me questions you were gone!" Summers exclaimed standing up glaring up at Draco. "I panicked and started looking for you and I got lost! Fred and George found me and asked if they could show me around instead since you were nowhere to be found! They helped me more then you have!"

"Tell me Draco, how long did it take for you to realize I was gone?" Draco looked down at the angry girl with wide eyes. He could even se tears in hers.

"You know what, screw you! I'm going to bed." And with those words Summers left a stunned Draco in their common room and headed into her room.

(((^u^)))

Summers POV

I slammed the door behind me. 'What a jerk! How can you have a crush on him? Movie crush or not Summers that's stupid of you.' I went over to my bed and threw myself on it. I saw my backpack by the door but was too tired to go over and pick it up. 'I just remembered... I am very tired... damn moving stairs.' My eyes closed and I fell asleep instantly. I just knew that my clothes would be wrinkled in the morning but I couldn't bring myself to care.

(((^u^)))

Draco POV

'Where does she gets off thinking she can talk to me like that?'

Since the muggle had gone to bed I had been walking around the room cursing to myself. 'So what if I didn't notice she had disappeared? She should have been more observing and notice me leave!'

I looked over at her door.

'I have to teach her a lesson! No one talks to Draco Malfoy that way and then just leaves!' I stomped over to her door, it was unlocked. When I got inside I saw her curled up on the bed. 'Probably just pretending to be asleep.' That didn't stop me. I walked over ready to scream at her when I saw that she was -in fact- already fast asleep.

I scowled. Who cares if she was sleeping, I'll just wake her up. Once I touched her shoulder to shake her awake she twitched and I saw tears starting to slowly fall down her face. I let go of her not expecting her to cry. Deciding that I didn't want to deal with a crying, tired, angry muggle I started walking slowly backwards.

I felt my foot bump into something. I looked down and saw the girls bag. Looking back at the girl I slowly bent down and picked it up before leaving to go back to my own room.

When I entered I closed and locked my door before heading over to my desk. 'Let's see what a muggle carry around then.' I opened the bag and the first thing I saw was a shirt with silver and green stripes. 'Hmm... very Slytherin...' I put it aside and grabbed the next thing I saw which was a green pair of green shorts. I wasn't going to look at every inch of them, I'm not a pervert, so I threw it by the shirt and that's when I saw the Slytherin mark on them. I picked them up once again and looked at the mark. 'Slytherin? Why does a muggle have the Slytherin symbol on her clothes?'

Things were getting interesting so I put them down and went back to the bag to see what else I could find.

The next thing I pulled out was a wallet. I smirked and opened it and found 300 pounds so around 62 galleon. First I intended to take it but I didn't feel like lowering myself to a common thief today. I put it with the her clothes and kept going.

I found some pens, an eraser, one of those cellphones, non of the things I found was as interesting as I had hoped. Except the shorts. 'I will ask her about those tomorrow.'

I sat back on the chair and let my head fall back. My thoughts went back to what she had said. 'I guess I could have been more enthusiastic. Could have kept a better eye on her. Everything here is new to her after all, it's only expected that she would stop and look at things such as the paintings.' I scowled and crossed my arms. 'Well she was wrong too. She knows that she doesn't know her way around so she should have been more focused. And she embarrassed me in front of Potter and those other two. No way I'm apologizing. I'm Draco Malfoy and Draco Malfoy never apologizes.'

I sat in silence for a while looking at the Slytherin symbol on her clothes. 'I guess I can be a bit nicer, after all we will be living together for god knows how long and she is a Slytherin.' I glanced back to her bag and saw the tip of a book. Slapping myself mentally for not seeing it sooner I reached over and pulled it out. My eyes widened at the title. _**"Harry Potter och de vises sten" **_I didn't know what the last part meant, I didn't recognize the language but there was no doubt in my mind that this had something to do with Potter. Who else could it be about who has the exact name as Potter?

I looked at the picture. The Hogwarts express was in the middle of the cover with a boy in front of it, brown haired, four eyed and a lightning scar on his forehead. I frowned and looked at the back. More text with that damn language and next to the text stood... Dumbledore?. I looked it over all together again. I saw that this book had been written by a J. . Never heard of him.

I wasn't really that overly surprised that there was a book about Potter. There were a lot of books about Potter it was just that this one seemed different from all the other books he had seen and not to mention he found it in a muggles bag. He should tell professor Snape or Dumbledore. Things such as this book was not allowed in the muggle world, just like flying cars and moving paintings.

Deciding it was late, I put everything back in the bag and left it out in the common room for her to find in the morning. Then I went back to my room and went to bed not looking forward to tomorrow.

(((^u^)))

Summers POV

I woke up to yelling and a pillow in my face.

"HURRY UP AND WAKE UP YOU LAZY BUM! Or do you want to get late on your first day?"

'Huh? First day of what?' I looked around me surprised before I saw the Slytherin colors and remembered the day before. 'Great... juuuust great.' The door to the mini common room was open and a saw a shadow dance around on the walls.

'He is right. Getting late on my first day will not look good especially when I'm no even suppose to go here.' I got up and looked around for my bag but it wasn't where I had seen it yesterday. 'Odd...'

I walked out of my room and saw Draco putting books and pens in his bag. I saw my bag resting against the sofa and picked it up. I looked over at Draco suspiciously. 'He wouldn't... would he?'

"Your uniform is on the table." Draco said without turning around. I looked at the table and saw the uniform neatly folded with a note on it that said "Summers Grayson" with beautiful letters. I picked it up and ran back into my room to change. Suddenly feeling a lot better about the day.

((^u^))

Draco POV

'What is taking her so long?' I have been standing ready with my bag and been waiting by the door for the last 15 minutes. "HEY hurry up or we are going to be late!"

The door to the muggles room opened and she walked out in her Slythering uniform and her hair up in a messy bun, smiling brightly. "How do I look?" She said as she spun around. "Like a muggle. Let's go." I said and turned around and walked out closely followed by the muggle.

((^u^))

Third POV

Summers couldn't stop smiling. She was to darn happy running around in her new uniform.

"The first lesson is flying." Draco said as the headed towards the yard. Once they arrived almost everyone were already there. Quite a few people turned to look at the newcomers. Draco didn't care he just put his nose in the air and walked over to Crabbe and Goyle. Summers on the other hand blushed and looked at the ground. She wasn't sure if she should follow Draco now that they had arrived. He was after all only suppose to make sure that she didn't get lost or ended up in trouble. She didn't have to stick to him like a leech during the lessons right? So she decided to just stand there and look around at the yard.

She started thinking to herself and one of the thoughts were that the first lesson was flying which made Summers wonder why she had to get up early just to watch everyone have fun, flying around while she was stuck on the ground.

"Alright everyone! Good morning and welcome to your next flying lesson." Came the voice of Professor Hooch. It snapped Summers out of her day dreaming. Everyone started walking over to Hooch so she decided to do the same.

"Everyone got their broomsticks?" Some nodded, some lifted their brooms a bit and some -like Draco- didn't do a thing to acknowledge the teacher's question.

"Good then I want you all to sit up and form a circle in the air around me." Everyone did as they were told and soon Summers were the only one on the ground except Hooch.

Hooch looked at Summers with a expecting look as if she was waiting for Summers to magically create a broomstick and follow the others into the air. She heard snickers from above her and blushed.

"Well? Where's your broom?" Hooch asked crossing her arms.

"I don't have one." Summers answered quietly. Hooch merely kept looking at her waiting for an explanation. Summers opened her mouth to do just that when...

"She's the muggle girl." Came the voice of Draco. Summers looked up at him but he didn't return it. He was leaning forward on his broom with his arms crossed over it looking at the Professor.

"Aah I see well then you will just have to sit this one out for obvious reasons." With that Hooch turned to the class a started talking about today's assignment. Summers walked over to the castle wall and sat down where she wouldn't be in the way.

She watched as everyone flew back and forth, up and down. She saw some of the Slythering pulling pranks on a poor Huffelpuff who fell of her broomstick. Luckily she was close to the ground and only got a few bruises that will turn a nasty blue later. Even though Summers had thought she would be bored just sitting and watching she was actually having fun.

The memory of flying with Fred and George came back and she smiled to herself and before she knew it the lesson was over and Draco came up to her.

"What are you smiling for? Come on we have potion next and you really don't want to be late for that." He walked off and Summers smiled, nodded and followed.

((^u^))

They made it to potion in good time and sat down at the front row next to Goyle and in front of Pansy and Crabbe. Pansy frowned as Summers sat down in front of her. Summers didn't notice the ugly look Pansy was sending her but Draco did and smirked.

On the row next to them sat Harry, Ron and of course Hermione. Harry was the one closest to Summers and he decided to be friendly.

"Hello." Harry said. Summers turned around and smiled brightly.

"Hello Harry." She said back. Draco listened with a frown.

"So... how are you doing so far?" He asked a bit shyly.

"So far so good. First lesson was flying and I obviously couldn't do much there so I just sat and watched but it was fun." She answered and Harry smiled at that.

"So everyone is treating you good?" He asked and this caught Summers of guard and she hesitated before answering. Draco pretended to be sleeping but he was in reality clear awake and waiting for her answer.

"...As good as you could expect." She decided to say in the end. It was true. She was a Slytherin living with a Slytherin amongst Slytherins and to top it off she was a muggle. How well treated can you expect to get?

Harry frowned a bit at that answer. Draco frowned as well. He didn't know why but he didn't like her answer anymore than Harry. Pansy on the other hand was overjoyed 'cause Summers answer meant that Draco didn't treat her well. However she exaggerated Summers answer and pictures with Summers in rags cleaning Draco's boots came into her mind.

Harry wanted to cheer Summers up. Even if she was a Slytherin she didn't act like it.

"Would you like to hang with Hermione, Ron and me later? We can show you around?" Summers was very tempted to say yes but before she had a chance Draco stepped in.

"She's not going anywhere with you Potter." Draco glared at Harry who glared back as he sat up more straight. Summers sank into her chair a bit. She didn't want to end up between those glares.

"What makes you think you got a say in what she does?" Harry asked.

"She's my responsibility. Where I goes she goes and I'll be damned before I hang around you guys even for just a day." Draco sneered. Harry was about to tell Draco off when Snape stormed into the classroom making both of them turn their head forward. Summers breathed a sigh of relief.

"I don't want to hear any whispering or talking unless spoken to." Snape looked the class over. Lingering at Harry, Draco and then Summers. "Ah yes, you must be the muggle." It wasn't a question but a statement so Summers just looked at Snape slightly expecting to be insulted in the next sentence.

"Tell me miss what is the usage of a "Wolfsbane Potion"?" NO ONE had expected THAT! Some in the class had expected an insult disguised as a state of fact or even just a down right insult but to ask a muggle about potions? No sir, no one thought he would pull that stunt since it was completely unfair. The girl was doomed.

It was quiet and everyone waited for Summers to say "I don't know Professor." Summers herself was also taken aback but luckily this potion is mentioned in the movies so she knew it's "usage" as Snape put it.

Summers smiled and made Snape raise and eyebrow in question.

"The Wolfsbane potion is an innovative and complex potion that relieves, but does not cure, the symptoms of lycanthropy." Summers paused for a second to see if Snape was going to correct her on anything. Snape was shocked but to cool to show it while the class was looking at Summers with their jaws on the floor. Hearing no corrections she continued "The main ingredient is wolfsbane, also referred to as aconite or monkshood. As such, this potion is a very dangerous substance. The way one must imbibe it is very unique among potions, in that a gobletful of wolfsbane potion must be taken for each day of a week preceding the full moon. It is extremely difficult to make." Summers stopped. Everyone was pretty much the same as before except Draco. He was now leaning back on his chair glaring at her.

"Now where young lady could you have learned that?" Snape asked. Summers eyes widened a bit. She hadn't thought of that. The people around her started leaning a bit closer so to hear the answer. Even Draco who was already sitting next to her leaned in a bit.

"Uuh... I found a book on potions yesterday and I guess I was only lucky that you asked me about Wolfsbane potion. If you had asked about any other potion I probably wouldn't have gotten it right." A few sighs of disappointment was heard a little here and there. They had been hoping for a more interesting answer.

Snape glared at her for a few seconds more. Analyzing her, to see if she was lying. Summers held his look trying to keep her best pokerface from falling apart.

Then Snape turned around.

"Open your books to page 359." Summers let out a sigh of relief that didn't go unnoticed by Draco. The rest of the lesson went well. Snape gave a few whispering students detention and also gave everyone loads of homework before storming out of the classroom.

Many students were in a hurry to get out as well. One of them was Draco. When Summers saw him walk off into the crowd she hurried to get her things and follow. As she ran after him someone *coughPansycough* put their leg in front of her and Summers fell forward and landed hard on the floor. She heard the snickering girl as well as a few other snickers disappear towards the door.

Now she was alone, lying on the floor.

Summers slowly got up on her knees. A few of her things had fallen out of her bag and she started to put them back. 'What a jerk. Just leaving like that. Wasn't it Draco that said that I was his responsibility and where he goes I go and vice versa?'

The last thing she was putting back was her book. She looked it over and got a great idea. One that made her smile and hurry up on her feet to run down the corridors.


	6. Mysterious Book

"_The last thing she was putting back was her book. She looked it over and got a great idea. One that made her smile and hurry up on her feet to run down the corridors."_

"Professor Snape! Professor Snape I need to talk to you." Draco Malfoy shouted running after his god father.

After the class ended Draco ran after the potion professor. He hadn't thought Snape would be the first one to leave the classroom. Isn't the teacher usually the last one out of the classroom? Either way, after forcing his way out of the classroom he looked around for the black cloak that is typical Snape fashion. The man in question was walking quickly away from the classroom.

If Snape had heard him he didn't give any indication that he did. Draco ran up next to him. He had to jog to keep up with Snape's long legs.

"Professor Snape I need to talk to you!"

"Then talk." Came Snape harsh voice.

"It's about the muggle. I found something weird in her bag." That made Snape stop. Draco accidentally ran past him a few steps before he realized Snape had stopped.

"What did you find?"

"Um I found green shorts with the Slytherin mark on them and a book in a different language but the title said "Harry Potter" I'm sure of it." Draco looked up at his god father not sure what to expect. It was impossible to read what Snape was thinking.

"Bring me the book." And with that Snape walked past Draco and continued on his journey. Draco watched him go. When Snape turned a corner and disappeared he remembered that he left Summers in the classroom. He swore and ran back. Hoping she was still there and unharmed.

((^_^))

As we all know Summers was no longer in the classroom. She had run down the opposite corridor and was now standing by a gate and was looking out at the courtyard. It was pure luck that she found it. She had followed some students that had been talking about going to the yard. She was clutching her book to her chest and bit nervous. Out on the courtyard she saw Fred and George sitting on a bench, joking with Lee Jordan.

Summers took a big breath and started walking as if that would somehow, magically make her braver. It's Hogwarts, who knows? Maybe it works.

A few students noticed her walking towards the twins and their friend. It's not that unusual that Slytherins walk up to Gryffindors to harass them but it was however unusual for a lone female Slytherin to walk up to a group of three male Gryffindors. Some whispered and pointed while others just watched. Some didn't give a rats ass and were to busy with their own activities.

Fred and George were laughing at some joke Lee had said when they noticed Summers moving towards them and stopped laughing. Summers stopped a few steps away from them, clutching her book once again.

"Hey it's Summers! What happened to the weasel?" Fred asked with a smile.

"He... uh... ran off. He disappeared after potion class." Fred and George looked stunned for a second before bending over in laughter. Lee and Summers didn't see the humor. Summers because the experience had not been so funny for her and Lee didn't find it funny because he didn't get it.

Summers puffed her red cheeks at the two boys.

"So what can we do for you then?" George asked. Summers looked at the ground and said something so quietly so no one heard her.

"What? We couldn't hear you." Fred and George said together. Leaning a bit closer to Summers. Suddenly Summers pushed her book towards them.

"CAN I HAVE YOUR AUTOGRAPH?!" She screamed so everyone could hear. She was looking at the ground and it was very quiet. Summers just realized she had screamed and was now to embarrassed to look up. She could hear whispers and snickers from the other students on the courtyard.

"How can we say no to such a cute little girl." Fred said grabbing the book and started writing before handing it over to his brother.

"And now we can brag about how a Slytherin asked for our autographs." George laughed writing his own before closing the book. He looked at the front and then showed it to Lee and Fred. They all looked at Summers quietly asking her about it.

"Eh that is... um.. you see... "

"Hi guys. What are you up to?" Ron comes and saves the day! And he brought the other two trio members with him. Not that it was such a surprise. Never see anyone of them alone. And when you do it is rare... And mostly Hermione... Harry and Ron just can't stay apart. Awwww.

"Can I have you autograph?" Summers asked quietly. The trio look at her and then at Harry.

"Come on the cute girl asked you something." Fred said.

"You're not going to say no are you?" George put in and handed the book to Harry. The golden boy wrote shyly down his autograph before closing it and gave it back to Summers.

"Um... Can I have Ron, Hermione and Lee's as well?" She asked quietly.

"Of course." Hermione said and took the book from Harry. When she was done she handed it to Ron who just looked at her weirdly.

"Come on Ron. Write you name." Harry said. Ron sighed in defeat and wrote his name before handing it to Lee who wrote without any big fuss and then gave it back to Summers who opened the book and looked at the names written inside. Smiling to herself. Harry coughed to get her attention.

"Huh? Oh sorry, thank you so much!" She said clutching the book to her chest.

"What kind of book is that? It said "Harry Potter" on it." The trio looked at George not sure they had heard right. They looked at the book she was holding but they only saw the back. And the Dumbledore on that side didn't look like their Dumbledore except the long hair and beard but that was not enough to go on.

"I rather not say." Summers said looking down.

"Aw come on, you can trust us." Fred said swinging a arm around Summers shoulder.

"Yeah, we're like besties, right?" George said swinging his arm around her as well.

"Sorry I can't say. Dumbledore told me not to." Now that was not entirely true but if they thought Dumbledore had told her not to say then maybe they would drop it.

"Really? Well I guess there's nothing we can do then." George said and Summers sighed in relief.

"JOKING!" The twins shouted and grabbed the book before running off.

"Wait. STOP!" Summers ran after but they had longer legs and were more trained then her so she didn't stand a snow ball's chance in hell on catching them.

Fred and George climbed up a tree and sat there mocking Summers on the ground who wasn't tall enough to reach up to the closest branch.

"Let's see what this book says then shall we brother?" George asked holding the book up, ready to open it.

"Go for it, brother." Fred said. They opened it and quickly frowned. They didn't understand the language. They could make out Harry's name here and there, and also their own, Ron, Hermione and Draco.

"Hey Summers what language is this?" Fred asked.

"It's swedish now give it back. Please?" She pleaded hoping they would lose interest now that they knew they couldn't read it.

"Well you did say "please"..." Fred said.

"And we can't read it..." George said. The twins looked at each other for a while changing their expressions as if they were having a conversation that no one could hear.

"Ok, here's your book back." George dropped it and Summers clumsily caught it.

"Thank you."

"But just so you know we will find a spell that will help us understand swedish and then we will read that book for everyone to hear." Summers looked at them with a shocked and a bit pale face but they didn't seem to notice. The twins jumped down linked their arms with Summers before leading/dragging her away from the courtyard.

"Now I'm hungry let's go eat. Soon time for dinner." Fred said. Summers was about to protest. She had to find Draco after all but her stomach made a small growl. She'll see Draco at lunch anyways might as well go their instead of running around the castle and getting lost. So she let the two boys drag her off.

"Hmph if they had waited a bit I could have told them about a spell that helps you read other languages." Hermione said crossing her arms and put her nose in the air. Harry and Ron laughed at her antics and walked away to lunch. Lee had walked off, close behind the twins.

((^_^))

"Where is it?!" Draco yelled out into the mini common room. After Snape told him to get the book he had run back to the classroom only to see that Summers was gone. First he swore and started thinking about where she could have gone. Later he decided to leave her alone. This gave him a great opportunity to get her book from their room. It took him longer to realize this that he would like to admit. Wasting a lot of time running up and down moving stairs. But now he had searched everywhere. Summers room was a mess. The common room was a even bigger mess and even Draco's own room didn't look so good.

He looked at the clock on the wall. Soon time for lunch. Cursing under his breath, Draco quickly threw a cleaning spell on the rooms before running out and down to the great hall. As he entered most of the students were already there but there were still people flooding in. Not wanting to be stamped all over, Draco made his way to his usual spot with Blaise, Pansy Goyle and Crab.

"Hi Draco!" Pansy said a bit to enthusiastic maybe. "Where's the muggle?" She smiled when she didn't see her.

"I don't know." Draco said more to himself then Pansy. He looked up and down the Slytherin table but didn't see her. With a huff he sat down. 'If anything happens to her I'm in big trouble.' Draco thought looking at the doors hoping she would walk in any second.

After a few minutes he decided to give up and with a sigh he started turning around but the sound Summers laughter stopped him in his tracks. He looked at the doors and in she came with the Weasley twins, the golden trio and the book clutched to her chest. She was about to head over to the Slytherin table when Fred and George grabbed one arm each and started leading her to the Gryffindor table instead. When they came to the front of the table they sat Summers down with her back to Draco and then the twins turned their heads not so discreetly to the Slytherin prince and stuck out their tongues and pulled at their eyes making a very childish face before smiling and sat down opposite of Summers.

Draco was boiling and his pale face had turned red from anger. Everyone around him was quiet. Even Pansy understood that it was not time to make any comments.

When the feast started Draco watched Summers back and the twins faces. They were sitting and laughing and talking. For once he was... unhappy that their table was so far away from the Gryffindor table. He couldn't hear what they were saying. If this had been a animated movie then over by the Gryffindor table their would be laughter, sunshine, bright colors and glitter in the air and all in all a happy feeling then over at the Slyherin table there would be a giant gray cloud above Draco while he sat hunched over eating a chicken wing. And every time Summers or the twins laughed there would a lightning strike above him. One step at a time his friends would move away.

((^_^))

Over by the Gryffindor table.

"Is it really ok for me to sit here? After all I am a Slytherin." Summers asked. She had yet taken anything to eat.

"It's completely ok." George insured putting some chicken on her plate.

"Thank you." She said politely and started eating from her chicken. Her eyes widened 'Mmmm this is delicious! The most delicious chicken I've ver eaten. No wonder Ron eats it like a pig!'

"So tell us about you." Summers looked up from her chicken.

"What would you like to know?" Harry and Ron was sitting to her right and Hermione was sitting next to the twins on their right. They were all quietly listening.

"Hmm well we would like to know about your book..." Fred said looking at George.

"But since you can't talk about it, hmmm, tell us of your friends!" George filled in looking at Summers. She in turn looked a bit clueless.

"You do have friends, don't you?" Ron asked. Ron got a stomp on the foot for such a careless question by Hermione. Summers laughter lightly.

"Yes I have friends I just don't know how to describe them." Summers looked up at the flying candles and clouds hoping to find an answer there.

"There's Sandra. She a bit... independent, and maybe not the kindest of people but she's always fun to be with. She voices her opinions on everything. People are drawn to her somehow." Summer said smiling to the people around the table.

"Sounds like a Slytherin or a Ravenclaw." Ron huffed. Another stomp from Hermione. Ron groaned in pain, glaring at Hermione who glared back.

"Yeah she is very smart. I wonder where she is right now? She's also very realistic and does not believe in magic or anything supernatural." Fred and George laughed at this.

"You mean we are not real?" They asked jokingly. Summers smiled at their antics.

"Not to muggles you're not. Then there is Sunny." Summers laughed when the mere name brought back memories. The other looked at her weirdly. "Sunny is just like her name very bright and pretty clueless. She can always make you smile somehow. If she can then she will always help you. It's her fault that I am even here. She wanted to go on adventures and said she had found a way to do it. We were very sceptic but we went along to humor her and how that went. She was right and I'm at Hogwarts. She is very good at ending up in trouble. I think you would like her." Summers finished eating her chicken again.

"She sounds like fun." Fred and George said laughing.

"So how did she figure out a way to get you here? Is she a witch?" Harry asked.

"Harry don't be stupid. A witch would know better then to use magic around muggles let alone teleport them. It's illegal." Hermione lectured. Harry made a "oh-right" face before turning back to Summers.

"No, Sunny is not a witch. As far as I know but she has always like magic and has been convinced that it exist. She said someone sold her the secret to teleport but she didn't tell us who." Summers explained.

"I feel bad for this girl. Selling and buying magic between wizards and muggles is highly illegal. If the ministry of Magic were to find out I wonder what would happen to you." Hermione said sadly. It wasn't a question really. More like a loud thought. She didn't want nor need any answer. The atmosphere turned sullen.

"I wouldn't be worried." Summers said unaffected by the sullen mood and kept eating her chicken. After all first the ministry had to find out about her and she don't think Dumbledore would tell on her. Rumors will fly and sooner or later someone like Umbridge, a ministry spy would come here to find out if the rumors were true. Thoughts like the ministry locking her up and torturing her or erasing her memory flew by but she pushed them away. Dumbledore wouldn't let them do that. She was positive.

No one at the table wanted to correct her or voice the possibilities that were running through their heads.

"So tell us some funny muggle stories." George said very willing to focus things in a different way. Summers sat a while thinking before a lamp lit up above her.

She laughed. "I can tell you about the time during the winter when I had a sleep over. Now we had a swimming pool and some of my friends used it. Sunny didn't know that I owned a pool so she didn't have any bathing clothes with her but she really, really, reeeeaally wanted to take a dip. Sandra was sitting next to the pool talking when Sunny walked up and asked her what Sandra would give her if Sunny jumped in the pool with her clothes on. Sandra didn't think she would do it so she said she would give her a bag of candy and two popcorn bags. Sunny did a 180 turn and walked straight towards the pool. Sandra yelled after her to stop but she didn't listen and then she jumped and dived into the pool with all her clothes on!" Summers told them the story. Making gestures with her arms. The people at the table laughed as they saw the image appear in their head.

They asked her to tell more stories and during the whole lunch laughter could be heard from the Gryffindor table as Summers told them every funny story from her life that she could remember.


End file.
